Movie Night
by Julian McQueen
Summary: Asriel and Frisk decide to plan the ultimate movie night as two anime-loving teens, but what happens when the night suddenly takes an unsuspected turn?


The sleepover had started without a hitch. However, it took Asriel and Frisk forever to convince Toriel to allow them to stay up late, fearing that such a sleepover would end up ruining their circadian rhythms.

However, all it took was a mere push from Sans, who had been visiting recently, sometimes with Papyrus and sometimes without, to let the teens live a little before the burdens of adulthood hit them like a lumber truck. When Toriel asked what if she worried, Sans merely told her to... "sleep" on it.

The teens groaned and Toriel giggled as the horrible joke wafted in the air, but it was more than enough to convince Toriel to allow the teens to stay up, provided that they didn't stay up too late and they didn't make too much noise.

So the teens made a plan for their slumber party. Asriel provided the snacks, mostly a bag store-bought chisps and a liter of soda each at Toriel's suggestion. Frisk, on the other hand, was tasked with providing the finest anime, borrowed from Alphys and recommended, forcefully, from Undyne.

The sleepover would occur within the basement of Toriel's house. The basement was originally a basic storage area when Toriel bought the house, but after a few visits from Sans, the teens discovered that Toriel had remodeled it into a cozy guest bedroom, complete with a queen sized bed and a television.

"It's in case he's tired." Toriel explained, picking her words rather carefully. "It's so that way he can... 'rest his weary bones'."

The teens looked at each other. It was true that sometimes when Sans visited, he would sleepover. However, the teens did notice that he never used the guest bedroom, nor the couch.

Regardless, this fact made the room perfect for late-night shenanigans. The two set up the small end table with the chisps and soda, complete with red cups. The teens, dressed only in the finest of freshly cleaned pajamas, sat on the bed as Frisk configured with the DVD player.

"Which do you wanna watch first?" Frisk asked eagerly. "You wanna watch, 'Why the Landdogs Scream?' or, 'KiKi's Funny Epic: Sunlight Knights'?"

Asriel smiled and tilted his head. "Uh... I really don't mind, Frisk." He answered, pondering at the last minute. "WAIT... How about the first one?'

Frisk grinned as they popped in the DVD. "You got it, one 'mystical murder mystery', coming right up!"

And so, the teens spent hours watching anime and consuming their fill in chisps and soda, their joy and merriment unparalleled. Asriel turned in between one of Kuroda Kazuma's hit films and watched as Frisk cheered as the wizard Digredior used his magic to blast away the Wicked Eon.

The teen goatboy smiled. This night, no, this life, wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Frisk. His life before, in the underground, with Chara, as Flowey, it was now all one bad memory that happened years ago thanks to Frisk. They even managed to give Asriel a second chance, something Asriel never even dreamed of. With the help of Sans, Alphys, and their own DETERMINATION, the human managed to save Asriel's soul and bring him back to life.

Asriel couldn't help but feel warm when he was around Frisk. They made the goatboy feel safe, something he never felt with anyone, even Chara. With Frisk, Asriel became friends with a whole mess of funny and great people. Sans and Papyrus, who never ceased to bring joy into Asriel's life. Undyne and Alyphis, who taught Asriel how to fight and how to learn, despite Toriel's protests against the former. Even Asriel's parents, despite being split up, remained an important part of Asriel's life.

And it was all thanks to Frisk, his sibling. Yet, sometimes, he wished that-

"YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

Asriel snapped back into reality as Frisk was up and cheering at the TV. "AW MAN, I love that show!" Frisk turned to Asriel. "Digredior is an awesome wizard, acting so cool even when the odds are against him!" Asriel glanced at the TV screen, the credits of the movie showing as Frisk suddenly blocked the screen.

Asriel looked up at the human, who was now grinning mischievously as their held their hands behind his back. "However," Frisk chortled, placing their hand on their chin. "He's not as cool at me."

Asriel looked down at his hands, which were now folded on the bed, saying nothing as Frisk put in another DVD in the player. "Next up." Frisk announced. "We got, 'Ultimate Turbo Generals', the show about people fighting endlessly over the same stuff again and again, but in different, funny ways." Frisk chuckled as they got comfortable on the foot of the bed.

Asriel glanced at Frisk again, the warmth he felt earlier fought against the envy he was feeling now. Frisk was right, they were the coolest. At school, they got all the girls to talk to them, and they were picked first when they were playing sports. They were never picked on, like Asriel was.

Asriel clenched his fists, he didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel such negative feelings towards Frisk, after all the human did for him. He turned away as tears formed his eyes and guilt made his stomach hurt.

"Hey, Asriel. You ok?"

Asriel looked up to see Frisk looking at him, an expression of concern on their face.

"How do you do it Frisk? How are you so cool and popular and stuff? I try to be like you..." Asriel looked away again. "...the other kids just laugh at me."

Frisk smirked. "You don't have to be like me, dummy." They lightly ruffled the tuft of fur on Asriel's head. "You're already the coolest 'kid' I know..."

Asriel briefly glared at Frisk for such an inappropriate use of a pun, but he let out a light laugh anyway. "I mean, you even got all the girls to yourself. I..." Frisk watched Asriel hesitated shifting slightly on the bed, then he turned to his brother, blushing slightly.

"Frisk, have you ever... Kissed a girl...?"

Now it was Frisk's turn to blush, turning away as they tried their best to come up with an answer. Sure, the girls at school were attracted to their, and sure, they were pretty and kind to them. But they just never felt any connection to those girls, so they were never really anything more than admirers. Still...

"N-No..." They admitted, crossing his arms and looking away. Why would Asriel ask him something like that? Was he interested in someone at school?

"Oh." Asriel looked back down at his hands, his hopes pushed down. He really hoped that he'd be able to learn something from Frisk on how to be popular, or at least appear popular with the girls. But then he thought about, did he really want to the first place? Maybe he just wanted to feel it, just once...

"You've...you've never kissed anyone...? Like..." Asriel slowly brought his fingers to his lips. There was an uncomfortable tension in the air now, not unpleasant, but uncomfortable. Asriel watched as Frisk fidgeted at the foot of the bed for a moment before they shook their head in response to Asriel's question.

Asriel's heart pounded as he felt his body get warmer and warmer, the tension welling in his heart. He knew about feelings in class, from Toriel, from Frisk even. But at this moment, a feeling of… "something" was building inside him. He began to suspect that Frisk felt the same feeling, considering their bond, as well as the flush color now appearing on the human's face. Asriel gulped and hesitated for a final time before his question narrowly escaped his lips.

"So... have you e-ever... kissed a boy...?" The last words of his question almost faded into a whisper, almost unheard by both teens. But Frisk heard it, and he sat there, mulling Asriel's question. The goat boy shifted his position on the bed, now kneeling closer to Frisk. Asriel could feel his face was getting hot, not to mention other parts of his body were strangely reacting as well.

"No..." Frisk finally answered, only to kneel onto the bed as well, their body inches away from Asriel, their brother. "But... I-I have thought about it…"

Asriel watched as Frisk moved closer to the goatboy, the tension was nearly unbearable now, and the room felt slightly hotter than before. Asriel made a soft gasp as he felt Frisk place a hand to his cheek, followed by another hand to his other cheek. He shuddered as Frisk brought their face closer to Asriel's, and finally closed his eyes when their lips were only inches apart.

He felt Frisk's breath, hot and hard, on his muzzle for only a second, before their lips finally connected.

Asriel moaned as Frisk gave his first kiss, an awkward and desperate one, but a kiss nonetheless. Frisk shuddered as one of their hands moved lower to Asriel's shoulder, the other lightly rubbing the goat's warm ear. Asriel was practically helpless from Frisk's touches, responding only with weak moans. His hands clung desperately to the sleeves of Frisk's pajama shirt, as if letting go would cast him to oblivion.

Suddenly, Asriel's eyes opened as he felt something firm and wet brush up against the inside of his mouth, against his tongue. Realizing what it was, and the heat of the moment getting to him, Asriel allowed Frisk to enter his mouth, and moaned as Frisk pressed their tongue against the goat's fangs.

Neither of them truly knew what they were doing. Half of what Frisk did was simply from what they saw and heard from the other kids at school, but it only helped so much. Regardless, Asriel groaned and responded with his own coarser tongue, brushing it against Frisk's, their moans becoming one. Asriel leaned in hungrily, wanting to continue being in this moment, to feel this new sensation. He pressed against Frisk and pushed them on their back, desperate to feel this sensation forever. He was so elated, so lightheaded, it was like-

"Nmm...mm...mm!

Asriel felt as Frisk pushed him away slightly, their mouths quickly separated as the two gasped for air, their tongues separated by a thread of spit that quickly dissipated. "Wh-What's wrong... did I mess up...? I-is this wrong... I'm so sorry, I-."

Frisk smiled and put a finger to Asriel's muzzle. "No, I mean… WOAH! T-that was great. But...um..." They grinned sheepishly as Asriel looked down and blushed.

There was Asriel's tented erection, futility attempting to poke through Asriel's pajama bottoms, a dark spot of pre formed at the tip. The goat tried to hide his erection with his hand, trying his best not to be embarrassed. But Frisk pulled the hand away, and slowly placed their own hand on the waistband of Asriel's pants.

Asriel shut his eyes and gasped as he felt the air of the room touch his tender flesh, his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees. His erection, 6-inches and uncut, throbbed as he knelt there, his hands covering his face in same as Frisk examined him. It was then that he felt a soft, human hand slowly wrap around the shaft, causing him to gasp audibly and shudder for what felt like the millionth time. Asriel's mind had difficulty feeling the elation he was experiencing, so much different from masturbation. It was so foreign, so exciting, so terrifying. A small voice told Asriel to quit before mom found out, but Asriel's anticipation and desire quickly bullied such thoughts away.

Asriel continued to shut his eyes, forbidding himself to look as Frisk fondled him. Frisk delicately worked Asriel's member, teasing their brother with light tugs of his foreskin, watched him tense and shiver with each gentle squeeze. They felt the goat's heartbeat through his erection, and they knew it was as fast and anxious as their own.

But of course, since they were doing this, this was the perfect opportunity to... "compare". Frisk chuckled to themself as they quickly exposed their own erection and pushed it lightly against Asriel's, the goat boy's eyes opening and glancing down at his sibling's now exposed manhood, 5-inches of human flesh.

"Tch, it's bigger than mine..." Frisk thought to themself. The difference in their sizes damaged their pride a little, but the arousal they felt filled them with DETERMINATION. They slowly took hold of Asriel's hand and guided it up to their erections, wrapping Asriel's fingers around their throbbing members. Then, Frisk placed their hand over Asriel's and began gently and methodically squeezing.

"Aah... Frisk... A~Ahh..."

Asriel rested his head on Frisk's shoulder as waves of small, intense, pleasure moved over him. His other hand gripped tightly against Frisk's shirt, his breaths hot and labored as he felt his and Frisk's hands grasp their members. Occasionally, the tips of their dicks would press together, and it took all of Asriel's DETERMINATION not to cry in pleasure as his pre-covered cock-head rubbed against Frisk's.

Finally, Frisk let go of Asriel's hand, and Asriel himself gave a hard squeeze, desperate to keep feeling this sensation, before Frisk pulled Asriel's hand away. Frisk lied down on the bed, resting their head upright against the headboard, and gestured Asriel to move in closer. The goat hesitated for a moment before scooting his way before Frisk, kicking his pants off as he kneeled above Frisk's body, his erection inches away from Frisk's face.

Frisk grasped the goat's erection again, giving soft strokes. They glanced up at Asriel, winked, and looked back at the member before giving it a quick, light lick at the tip. Asriel flinched at the sudden jolt of pleasure, as Frisk took a slower, longer lick, quietly gauging Asriel's reactions to their tongue.

"F-Frisk..." Asriel muttered. "Whatever you're doing, please jus- A-AH~!"

Asriel was totally caught off guard as Frisk took Asriel's member into their mouth. The goat placed his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled gasp as wet pleasure covered his member. As with kissing, Frisk was no expert with blowjobs, but they did their best as they slurped Asriel's cock noisily. Asriel's body flinched and trembled as Frisk flicked their tongue around Asriel's shaft, the young goat's mind slowly fading into a blur of pleasure as Frisk worked him over.

However, it wasn't until Frisk decided to push their tongue in under Asriel's foreskin, and circle said tongue around Asriel's cockhead, that Asriel finally reached the breaking point. He let out strained cries and began bucking his hips against Frisk's mouth. The pleasure was too much, and even with little experience, Frisk could tell by how Asriel's cockhead swelled up that it was only a matter of time before he-

Asriel bit into his arm and let out a sharp, gritted cry as he came, firing his innocent seed into Frisk's mouth. The human coughed as cum dripped from their mouth, which was quickly caught by his hand. However, Frisk couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of Asriel's cock thrusting in their mouth as he tried to desperately push the last few irks of pleasure from his waning orgasm. However, it finally ceased, and Asriel quickly pulled away and lied next to Frisk, the experience leaving him both breathless and speechless.

When Asriel's senses finally caught up with reality, he turned to see Frisk looking at the seed still on their hand, an expression of intrigue and distaste on his face as taste of cum still lingered in their mouth. When Frisk finally noticed Asriel's curious expression, they couldn't help but smile mischievously as they kissed the goatboy on the lips, slipping a bit of Asriel's own seed into his own mouth.

Asriel shook his head and wiped his mouth. "Bleeth, that's so gross! EW!" Frisk giggled as they watched Asriel's repulsed reaction to the taste. They then smirked and got on their knees, pointing their own erection at Asriel's face.

"Ok, now it's your turn."


End file.
